


A Story To Tell

by semele



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven Reyes is the angry type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Story To Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youcallitwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcallitwinter/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Zoe! In all honesty, I'm not entirely sure what this is. I had feelings, Maggie enabled me (btw, blame her for the motto), things happened. I don't even know. In other news, Bellamy's POV is fucking hard.

_And now nothing remains for me but to assure you in the most animated language of the violence of my affection._  
Jane Austen, _Pride and Prejudice_

Raven Reyes is the angry type.

Bellamy learns this the hard way, a knife pressed to his neck and a string of rather convincing threats hissed into his ear. It's like his hand choking her didn't weight an ounce, and it doesn't matter that she's exhausted and bruised. The world shrinks until there's just the two of them, a girl who risked everything for a boy, and a boy who risked everything for a sister.

(At least this is how he wants to remember it. A guy can dream.)

The reality wasn't glamorous at all: a broken radio, a quick fight, and three hundred people dead because of him. It's not even much of a wet dream material, and at the time, he wasn't excited at all, too busy being scared out of his wits. But it's a cool story to tell: a forest, a girl, and a knife coming out of nowhere, intense stares and heavy breathing, until he gave her what she wanted.

(It all comes to nothing, of course. In the end of the day, he's still a murderer just like he knew he was.)

(That part doesn't make it to the stories.)

***

Their first time is all show.

On the ground, Bellamy has a new skin to wear. It's a skin he made for himself, and it suits him, he thinks, even if it's a bit rough round the edges. You have to be a little on the rough side to convince people from the Ark that they can do whatever the hell they want.

And Raven, apparently, wants him.

She wants him the way another person could want a knife, angrily with just a touch of neediness. Much, much later, Bellamy will realize that technically he could've said no, but in this moment, he straightens his back and hears his new Earth skin creak as he reaches to touch Raven's face. He can think of no reason not to sleep with her, so he does. Whatever the hell they want, right?

(He can think of hundreds of reasons not to have a conversation with her.)

Raven is proud, prickly and sullen, not like any lover Bellamy's ever had. Her eyes are glued to him, challenging and scrutinizing, and suddenly he finds himself gasping for air under her gaze. Thankfully, she gives him no time to wonder what got him so excited – or maybe it's him who finishes in no time at all, leaving her unsatisfied and even more frantic.

After she rolls away, he fully intends to move his hand between her legs, a common courtesy he doesn't even think about, but he's too slow and too breathless. Raven is out of his tent in a flash, and he's left with his fingers hanging uselessly in the air.

Whatever, he thinks as he finds his shirt on the floor. 

***

He doesn't suddenly start noticing things about Raven, but they do start getting harder and harder to ignore. Raven isn't just an angry person – she's a person driven by anger, fueled to the brink until she can't eat or sleep or cry. He can't say he doesn't understand.

(He can't understand how she's not dragging Finn back to her, screaming and scratching until she gets her way. It's unbelievable she's just letting him leave.)

Raven is smart, she's efficient and deadly, and she doesn't particularly care if she's building life support or weapons, as long as she's building. She's the closest humanity has to a general, and she's good, holy fuck she's good. This is a story Bellamy can get behind, a story of bravery and cunning, their people's lives saved by bombs made of tin cans. If they win this war, they'll be remembered as warriors.

It's the best Bellamy can hope for.

***

He comes to her tent the night before the battle, because it feels like an appropriate thing to do.

It's a story they will tell one day, a story about the night before the world almost ended. It'll be a great story, a wonderful prelude to their epic struggle: two bodies clashing in the dark, looking for comfort until they clad each other in steel.

In reality, Bellamy whispers a few words he'd never let anyone hear, and Raven opens her legs reluctantly, her eyes trained on his face as if looking for a trick. He closes his eyes to shield himself from her stare, and wraps his arms around her thighs, his big hands resting on her stomach so that he can finally stop clenching his fists. He knows he'll never tell anyone about this, his head hidden and his back so tense it almost breaks, what a joke – Bellamy Blake, craving.

She unwraps beautifully as he builds her up, layers and layers of anger under which she hides more anger. Her clever fingers grip the makeshift pillow behind her as she pushes her hips up, no touching, not too much touching. Raven has her own story to tell here, a story in which she isn't hurt, vulnerable or needy. Bellamy isn't sure why she's letting him do this to her, lick her open until she moans so loudly half a camp must hear her, but he's beyond pretending that he can understand her. All he can do is promise that he won't tell.

Who knows? Maybe it's as simple as his head being bowed low enough for her to allow him.

(He falls for her quietly, in a way that doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things. Raven doesn't need him to guard her, so she can never give him the bloodcurdling fear he knows is true love.)

(This part doesn't make it to the stories either.)


End file.
